Un jour arrive
by just-lulu
Summary: OS POV Harry. Puis tout arrive quand on attend plus, puis tu arrives quand j'y croyais plus... Songfics.


Bonjour, voilà ma première fics...après avoir beaucoup lude fanfictions j'ai eu envie de tenter...de voir si j'étais capable moi aussi d'en écrire une...n'étant pas téméraire de nature j'ai choisi une song-fics pour faire mes premiers pas...c'est donc une chanson de Thierry Amiel qui s'appelle "Un jour arrive"...

**Disclaimer:** ni les personnages ni la chanson ne sontà moi...monde cruel! lol

**Couple:** Harry/Draco donc ceux que ça dérange passez votre chemin...

**Résumé**: "Et puis tout arrive quand on attends plus...puis tu arrives quand j'y croyais plus".

**« Un jour arrive »**

****

**Des nuits devenues blanches  
A se mordre les doigts **

Et oui moi Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se sentait vide...tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que j'avais accompli ce pourquoi j'étais né...j'avais le poids du monde sur mes épaules, j'avais des vies entres les mains, un avenir à assurer aux plus jeunes...et je l'avais fait...je n'avais pas laissé de chance à Voldemort...il m'a pris mon adolescence pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pris sa vie? Sur le moment je n'ai pas pensé à l'état dans lequel cela me mettrait...je n'ai pas pensé que cela me viderai de toute vie...parce que oui j'étais sans vie...

**Même plus d'instinct de revanche  
Ni goût à quoi que se soit**

Je n'avais plus le goût de me battre, plus le goût d'aller en cours apprendre des inepties alors que je n'avais plus aucun avenir devant moi...c'est cela que vivent tous les adolescents "normaux"? Ne pas savoir de quoi sera fait demain? Oui ça m'effrayai et comment ne pas l'être? Je n'avais plus personne à qui me raccrocher...la guerre finie chacun avait repris sa vie...personne n'avait plus besoin de moi...j'étais perdu, vide, seul, terriblement seul...Et Hermione et Ron dans tout ça? Entre leur histoire d'amour et les Aspics qui approchaient, ils n'avaient que trop peu de temps à me consacrer...mais je ne leur en voulais pas...j'aurais fait pareil à leur place...si j'avais été heureux à ce moment là j'aurai profité de ma plénitude, j'aurai tout vécu à fond pour ne rien regretter...

**Des gestes sans envies  
Pourtant qu'il faut faire  
Pour au moins rester en vie  
Ou croire que c'est nécessaire **

Oui mais voilà heureux je ne l'étais pas...je n'étais plus qu'une ombre...peut-être en fait étais-je déjà mort? Non parce que je continuai à faire ces gestes si banals comme manger, marcher, dormir...mais chaque matin je me réveillais malgré la prière de la veille pour ne pas que ça arrive...à croire qu'"il" ou je ne sais qui pensait que je devais encore vivre que j'avais d'autres choses à faire de bien...mais je ne voulais pas faire de grandes et belles choses je voulais juste que l'on m'aime...pour moi-même...Harry Potter un adolescent de 17 ans...

**Et ronger ces remords encore **

Bien sûr j'avais des remords et j'en ai encore...il y a tellement de gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver...Sirius...malgré le temps qui passe, je ne l'oublie pas...et je m'en veux toujours autant de ne pas avoir écouter Hermione ou Rogue...Rogue parlons-en...il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie...j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me détestait...non en fait, il me détestait réellement mais il savait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir vaincre l'immonde "chose" qui inspirait la terreur depuis trop longtemps déjà...il n'a pas hésité...ma vie devait valoir plus que la sienne à ses yeux...et la seule pensée qu'il pouvait voir, d'où il se trouvait, celui que j 'étais devenu me remplissait de haine à mon propre égard...j'étais là à me plaindre de mon sort alors que j'avais toute la vie devant moi...combien avaient perdu leurs enfants, parents, amis pendant cette guerre? Mais je n'y croyais plus...j'étais vide et quand on connaît cet état il n'y a plus que cela qui compte...

**Et puis tout arrive quand on a attend plus  
Et puis tout arrive sans rien voir venir**

Puis il y a eu le déclic...peut-on avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un que l'on a vu tous les jours pendant 7 ans? Peut-on se sentir défaillir avec un seul regard? Peut-on entendre le doux son de sa voix même s'il ne parle pas? Oui "il"...je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour ressentir autant d'amour pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour toi...qu'as-tu donc fait de moi? De mon esprit? De mon âme? De mon cœur?

**Savoir,  
Savoir qu'il restait l'imprévu  
Et tout ce temps qu'on a perdu**

Tout ça était tellement inattendu...tellement loin de tout ce que ces sept années de dédains nous avaient appris...oui sept longues années de perdues...combien de mois, de semaines, de jours, d'heures qu'on ne pourra jamais rattraper? Evidement c'est impossible à compter, il y en a trop...et je m'en veux d'avoir gâché tous ces moments...si je n'avais pas agi comme je l'ai fait dans le Poudlard Express, en 1ère année, les choses auraient-elles étaient différentes? Aurions-nous mis à profits ce temps pour nous découvrir, nous apprivoiser, nous aimer? Mais voilà ce jour là je n'ai pas accepté cette main que tu me tendais...j'étais trop fier, tu m'impressionnais mais je n'avais pas compris pourquoi...

**Des jours sans importance des heures qui ne passent pas **

Et puis après la découverte le doute a suivit...était-il possible que tu m'aimes, toi celui qui me haïssait certainement depuis le jour de ma naissance...depuis le jour de ma petite victoire sur le maître de ton père alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé... j'étais amoureux mais malgré tout, les heures ne passaient pas...j'aurai voulu à ce moment là que tout disparaisse, qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule pièce à ce château que je puisse me délecter de ta beauté à chaque minute, à chaque seconde...car attendre me tuait...mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'attendre que ces maudits instants sans toi passent...

**Plus supporter le silence ni les autres qu'on revoit  
Des paroles inutiles  
Des conseils en l'air  
"Comment ça va quand est-il,  
Tu sais l'amour c'est l'enfer  
Alors qu'on n'est pas mort encore" **

Et j'attendais encore et encore de te croiser dans les couloirs, de te voir dans la Grande Salle, j'attendais même les cours de potions où le nouveau professeur avait repris la bonne vieille habitude de Rogue de te favoriser...sûrement avaient-ils un lien de parenté...ou alors était-ce ton charme indéniable qui agissait sur tout le monde? Au moins j'aurai su pourquoi tu me faisais cet effet là, j'aurai su pourquoi je ne répondais plus de rien en ta présence... Il me fallait donc t'aimer en silence, continuer de paraître heureux, continuer de supporter les remarques de mes camarades sur mon éternel célibat...s'ils avaient su que mon cœur ne vivait plus que pour toi...que tout mon esprit t'était dédié...ils auraient peut-être arrêté avec leurs conseils stupides, leurs façons de voir l'amour...mais moi je savais que le mot amour t'était associé...même si je souffrais de ne pouvoir te l'avouer, de ne pouvoir goûter tes lèvres, ta peau...

**Puis tu arrives quand j'y croyais plus  
Puis tu m'arrives sans me prévenir  
Revoir,  
Revoir comme je t'ai attendu  
Que c'était pas du temps perdu**

Mais un jour tout a changé, sans qu'une fois de plus je ne comprenne pourquoi...tu es venu me voir, tu voulais comprendre...mais comprendre quoi? Tu me l'as expliqué...tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas comme toi que je ne savais pas cacher mes émotions...cela marchait avec les autres mais pas avec toi...tu avais trop d'expérience dans ce domaine...tu savais que derrière ce sourire de façade se cachait un secret...te l'avouer était tout bonnement impossible pour moi...pas maintenant...pas tant que l'on ne se serait pas dévoilé...j'ai attendu que tu te confies à moi...au début tu étais réticent...tu n'avais pas confiance mais je t'ai montré que je ne te trahirai pas...comment aurais-je pu te trahir toi, Draco Malfoy, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, qui m'avait ramené à la vie par un seul sourire sincère? Car c'est bien comme ça que j'ai su que cette haine qui m'unissait à toi cachait plus que les apparences ne montraient...encore quelque chose à ton image...ne jamais se fier aux choses qui paraissent... Chaque jour on se voyait, on parlait de nos vies, de nos défaites, de nos victoires...enfin du temps bien utilisé même si j'attendais plus...mais il faut construire sur des bases solides pour ériger les plus beaux monuments et moi je voulais le plus beau pour notre histoire...oui en fait, je voulais faire de belles choses...enfin une belle chose: t'aimer comme tu le méritais, comme si le sort du monde dépendait de cet amour...

**Puisque t'arrives  
Puisque tu m'arrives  
Sans peur d'en souffrir  
Te voir  
Te voir comme si deux inconnus  
S'étaient juste perdus de vue **

Puis ce que j'espérais est arrivé...tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, tu avais ce regard si chaleureux que tu ne dévoiles qu'à trop peu de gens...et je faisais parti de ces personnes et j'en étais fier, fier d'être ton ami...plus peut-être...tout allait être fonction de ce que tu me dirais maintenant car je savais que c'était le moment, avant même que tu ne parle, je savais...tu ne m'as dis que quelques mots, des mots que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, que j'emporterai partout avec moi-même dans la mort..."Harry, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de te dire ça mais je t'aime"...et là je me suis retrouvé comme un idiot, un sourire béat sur les lèvres...C'était une évidence que tu avais bien fait...enfin j'allais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, j'allais pouvoir faire de toi mon ange...tout ça je te l'ai dit à ce moment que je t'aimais de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme...j'étais heureux, le plus heureux des hommes, j'étais aimé de toi, oui toi , Draco Malfoy...

**On oublie ce qu'on a vécu de pire  
Toutes ces nuits où l'on voulait en finir, en mourir **

A cet instant toi seul comptait...en me voyant personne n'aurait soupçonné que quelques semaines plus tôt je priais pour ne pas me réveiller...mais tout ça me paraît tellement loin...dans une vie antérieure...une vie antérieure où j'avais accompli mon devoir...je dois maintenant accomplir celui de ma nouvelle vie, celui de t'aimer jusqu'à l'aube de la mort...

**Parce que tout arrive quand on a attend plus  
Parce que tout arrive sans nous prévenir  
Et voir  
Et voir qu'il reste l'imprévu  
A tout ce temps qu'on croit perdu  
Un jour arrive  
Un jour arrive **

Et je le ferais parce que tu as su me donner ce courage d'affronter la vie, parce que tu as su combler ma solitude, parce que tu as su me montrer qu'il faut toujours y croire, parce que tu as su me montrer que le temps n'ai jamais perdu...oui on a encore tellement de BELLES choses à faire toi et moi que le temps n'a plus d'importance...voilà pourquoi je te laisse dormir pendant que j'écris ces quelques mots...parce que je sais que toi et moi formeront un nous pendant encore plusieurs dizaines d'années...dors mon ange...je t'aime...

Harry

Voilà...j'espère que ça vous a plu...je sais c'est un peu gnangnan mais moi j'aime bien le gnangnan...lol  
lulu


End file.
